Casa Bioposi
Casa Bioposi is a member of the Bioposi Pride, and the daughter of Johan Bioposi and Amra Bioposi. Her siblings are Coalin Bioposi and Caya Bioposi. History Casa didn’t have boys chasing her home every night, like some other, prettier girls would. She grew up in the Bioposi Pride with a smile plastered to her face. The truth is, she hates herself – her body, her face, her fears, her dreams – and she wishes that someone else could see it. When she was about seven, she leaped from a tree and shattered her face – her jaw, her eye sockets, and her nose – against a stone on the ground. She broke her elbow when she was nine and almost snapped her spine in a hunting accident at age fourteen. All of this was for the attention of either her father or her mother, but she got Caya there to care for her. Her life became one monotonous day of training after another until the Rebel Pride was formed, and when it was, she met the Shariahs. She cares deeply for Cole, but she knows that he has feelings for her sister, and she for him, so she says nothing of it. She doesn’t act on it. It eats away at her all day long – the hatred, the fear, the tormenting love – until she feels like nothing more than the dead. Casa has always felt like she was dealt the bad hand, and that nothing in this world can change the game. It’s a sad life; it truly is. Physical Appearance Human Casa is strange-looking because of her former injuries - her face has been reconstructed over the years, for years. The strange look is not from ugliness... no. She may hide her face with the pride, but she is not ugly. She's a beautiful, beautiful woman, perhaps with a few scars around her jaw. She could be considered gorgeous, if someone looked at her long enough. Her eyes are a fractured, glassy blue color and her hair is pale brown, nearly matching her pale skin. Lion She’s a mid-sized lioness with a deeply angled face, low ears, a long jaw, and broad shoulders. She has dark spines running down her back, but not on her face, and her neck fur is always spiked out. Personality Casa is a very strange woman. For the time that she’s been alive, she’s known that she looks strange in comparison to others. It makes her self-conscious, which is something that rarely shows – instead of showing what she truly feels, she shows anger and frustration to others. She lashes out as she tries to order everything around her. She will mostly remain calm and quiet, though the curve in her lip suggests aggravation. If you don’t know Casa, she can be extremely hard to read, but if you do, you see more behind the mask than she would ever willingly show. Most won’t point it out to her, which is what she longs for deep inside. She wants someone to notice that she hates herself. Relationships With Parents She's fine with her parents, but is frustrated that Johan and Amra never gave her attention. With Siblings She loves Caya, but is saddened that Cole loves her sister rather than her. She's fine with her brother most of the time, but one time he called her ugly, and it hurt her more deeply than he'll ever know. With Other Pride Members Most don't notice her past her name and her role. Her personality is lost to them. She hides her face most days with a wrap, claiming that her scars are too hideous for her pride mates, which makes most avoid her.